Dia de Chuva
by Akemy Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata só queria ficar em sua casa, na sua cama quentinha enquanto chovia em toda aldeia, como os outros casais. Mas não podia ser como os outros casais se o seu marido continuava preso no serviço. Então a herdeira Hyuuga só podia fazer uma coisa naquela situação, buscar seu marido naquele tempo. Publicada também no Spirit


Alguns diriam que ela estava louca por tal convicção, mas Hinata pouco importava-se com os comentários das pessoas. Ela apreciava aquele clima úmido e frio, o cheiro a terra molhada era agradável quando não danificava a vida de ninguém.

Sempre apreciou àquela altura do ano em criança mesmo sendo privada de brincar nos jardins da mansão principal. Quando a primeira gota de chuva tocava seu corpo já sabia onde devia correr, primeiro no seu quarto para pegar na sua mantinha e a seguir na sala para os braços de sua mãe. Fechou os olhos para mergulhar profundamente nas suas lembranças as conversas, as bebidas, o sono tudo era agradável na companhia de sua mãe.

– Que saudade! – passou a mão no rosto para limpar a pequena lagrima, e foi nesse momento que olhou para o objeto de ouro no seu dedo.

Já não era mais uma menina na casa dos pais, agora era uma mulher casada. Já não cabia a sua mãe a tarefa de conforta-la e aquece-la em seus braços, essa tarefa agora competia ao seu marido. Como nos filmes de romance Hinata também queria ser abraçada e escutar palavras carinhosas no ouvido antes de cair num sono profundo. Mas como teria essa cena de cinco estrelas se o seu marido continuava trancafiado naquela sala repleta de papeis para assinar todos os dias?

Por momentos incomodou-se com aquele facto depois decidiu esquecer o assunto e manter a mente ocupada com outras coisas como a limpeza de sua residência. Pratos limpos, relatórios de missões preenchidos, fome saciada, almoço, jantar e sobremesa prontas.

O que antes era uma ameaça agora era uma realidade. Escutou o barulho das pequenas gotas de chuva batendo em todos os cantos da cidade de Konoha. Subiu no quarto para pegar um cobertor, quando encarou algo que a desagradou talvez pela cor berrante que tinha ou pelo motivo dela ainda estar no seu quarto.

– Aquele idiota esqueceu o guarda-chuva. – sentiu uma pontada na barriga – calma Hinata é normal esquecer mesmo depois de ter escutado os avisos da esposa. – outra pontada no ventre a obrigou a deitar na cama e cobrir metade do corpo para relaxar.

"Vou esquecer e concentrar-me nesse menino aqui." Passou a mão na barriga volumosa. Sentia-se melhor depois de uma hora de descanso, quando acordou dedicou sua atenção para o que era realmente importante naquele momento.

– Estás gostando desse ambiente querido? Ou talvez amando? – passou a mão no ventre sorridente mas ao olhar para o guarda-chuva sentiu outro arrepio e um novo pontapé – comporta-te menino! Vais ficar de castigo assim que nasceres – sentiu outro pontapé – está bem eu vou.

Levantou da cama mal disposta, subiu pela segunda vez naquele sótão empoeirado para retirar duas capas de chuvas, e botas.

– Eu fiz questão...não a amabilidade de entrar nesse sótão empoeirado, remexi nessas caixas cheias de pó, mas com máscara Itachi para a tua proteção – lembrou que não estava a usar uma nesse preciso momento, se o seu marido soubesse disso! Mas a culpa dela estar ali era dele – e o quê que esse idiota faz? Esquece o guarda-chuva – chegou na porta e sentiu os pingos descompassados – eu mereço.

Todos os Uchiha estavam em casa bebendo algo quente, aconchegados, quentinhos, ela podia também estar aproveitando tudo isso, mas não, tinha que estar casada com o hokage o homem mais ocupado de toda a vila. Como mulher tinha que colocar sempre ordem na casa, no trabalho, na família hyuuga e agora seria mãe.

– Calma, respire fundo – inspirou e expirou – conte até 10 – contou de 0 até 10 e avançou – você vai ser mãe. A melhor experiência que podias ter, vais ser uma excelente mãe casada ou divorciada...

Ouviu o grito da vizinha que mais tinha vontade de cair numa conversa sem falas e sim de tapas.

– Hinata. – olhou para a senhora na janela de sua casa acenando – não és grandinha demais para banhar na chuva, querida estás gravida tens que crescer.

– Pois sou, mas recebi uma ligação do meu marido dizendo que tempos assim passa-se a dois e que deveria subir. Se não recebeste uma mensagem assim devias preocupar-te querida. – sorriu para ela.

Não seria ela se não respondesse à altura para aquela mulher desprezível. Continuou a caminhada sem ouvir as reclamações se possível marcaria uma reunião de conselho com o clã.

– Casada ou divorciada, em liberdade ou presa serei uma boa mãe – sentia um pontapé depois de tanto tempo o que a fez sorrir. – isso mesmo querido.

Finalmente saiu do território Uchiha já podia observar algumas lojas e restaurantes que frequentava com suas amigas fechados, a rua estava deserta até os animais haviam se retirado, todos menos aquele cachorrinho dentro da caixa de papelão.

– Quem é que faz este tipo de maldade? – tirou o animal da caixa decidida a adota-lo. Três ruas a frente encontrou outra caixa com uma gatinha dentro, fez questão de a pegar mesmo com os latidos caninos. – cale! Vocês vão dar-se bem a partir de agora.

Pronto, agora era ela, itachi o cãozinho e a gatinha naquelas ruas. Cuidado Konoha! Chegou nos portões da enorme estrutura dos hokages, prendeu o guarda-chuva entre o pescoço e o ombro com a mão livre bateu a porta do edifício sendo recebida por Suigetsu apavorado.

\- Se...se... senhora Hinata – parou por minutos e ainda não tinha desimpedido a passagem – o que faz aqui?

– Suigetsu... – procurou uma abertura mas nada – o hokage está tendo um caso e você está aqui para impedir que eu descubra?

– Não senhora, nunca passaria na cabeça dele fazer isso.

– Então saia da frente que estou a gelar.

Entrou e pousou os animais no chão dando indicações para trata-los bem. Todos que viam a senhora Uchiha a entrar saudavam e afastavam-se do caminho de bom agrado pela vida. Hinata abriu a porta do escritório e analisou cada canto, cada esconderijo possível para eliminar as suas dúvidas de um caso. Sasuke assim que a viu largou a documentação que assinava e levantou da cadeira com uma fisionomia preocupada.

– Porquê estás aqui? – afastou a cadeira preparado para receber a mulher.

– Porquê estou aqui? – não conseguiu olhar para aquela questão com bons olhos, não depois de todo sacrificio que fez para chegar até ali. Apertou o cabo do guarda-chuva com força e com o impulso do byakugan jogou-a na direção do Uchiha. Sasuke acostumado com as reações agressivas da mulher desviou e o objeto ultrapassou o vidro. Ainda bem que podiam pagar todos os danos que causavam.

– Eu estava bem aquecida na minha cama, quando lembrei-me que aquele idiota que não levou o guarda-chuva vai chegar encharcado e vai apanhar um resfriado, se ficar doente eu também fico doente, se eu fico doente o meu filho vai ser afetado. Ele vai nascer com sérios problemas de saúde e nessa preocupação trouxe o guarda-chuva para que chegasses bem em casa e salvássemos a vida de Itachi.

"Rainha do drama." Pensou Sasuke.

– Pois bem...agora como regressamos? – olhou para o vidro partido – uma vez que o nosso único guarda-chuva saiu voando como uma lança.

– Podes busca-lo já que não sabes valorizar o esforço dos outros – deu meia volta deparando-se novamente com Suigetsu – guarde o chá Suigetsu vou para casa.

Suigetsu saiu correndo quando Sasuke aproximou-se de Hinata fechando a porta do escritório. Ouviu coisas caindo, partindo, uma verdadeira luta entre clãs. Quando tudo acalmou Sasuke abriu a porta e o chamou para receber o tabuleiro com as bebidas.

– O seu rosto está vermelho senhor Uchiha.

– Já levei tapas piores.

– E o senhor a bateu?

– O que achas? – esboçou um sorriso para enganar o secretário e ele caiu – idiota! É a minha mulher e está gravida – encostou a porta atrás de si.

Hinata estava no sofá utilizando como coberta a capa do hokage, não era sua cama, não era seu quarto e não tinha uma televisão para a entreter.

– Estava a deixar a chuva parar para depois partir – olhou para o vidro quebrado e para a pessoa que ouvia sem nenhum interesse – não fique com essa cara, você precisa descansar estas no sétimo mês de gestação. Se eu ficar doente dormirei no sofá para não contagiar vocês. – olhou para os animais que invadiram a sua sala, depois para a azulada.

– São os animais de estimação de Itachi. – defendeu-se do olhar do marido

– Um cão e um gato?

É incrível como os dois estavam em harmonia e quietos num canto da sala só pela presença da sua mulher. Sentou no sofá ao lado de Hinata para acabar de assinar os documentos enquanto que ela dormia aconchegada no seu colo.

Nem todos podiam ter uma cena de filme de cinco estrelas, nem a mesma experiência da infância, mas podia ter a sua própria experiência. A exclusiva marca de Hinata.


End file.
